S makes the world go round
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: AU JustinBrian will contain characters such as Daphne, Linds, Mel, Debbie, Hunter, Justin's parents and Emmett, Michael, and Ted. AU from ep1. Justin came out and got chucked out, so he's had to make a living in less than honest ways. Enter Brian Kinney.


**Sex Makes the World Go Round.**

**1/? **

**Bloody & Money**

Fandom: Queer As Folk (USA)

Pairing: Justin Taylor/Brian Kinney

Rating: NC-17 (adult content, graphic sex, dialogue on mature matters e.g. hustling)

Warning: smut, mentions of non-con and dub-con and hustling. Homosexuality isn't a warning; it's a Must Have! ;P

Spoilers: Episode 1, vague spoilers for season two.

Characters: Justin, Brian, Daphne, Jennifer, Craig, Molly, Brian, Hunter, Michael, Emmett, Ted, Blake, Debbie, Vic…

AN: story takes place immediately after the phone call from Melanie about Gus' birth. Except we're gonna skip the angry reaction at Justin cumming.

"You need to go." Brian told the young blond twink.

"What's happening?" Justin asked curiously (and a bit disappointed) as he dressed.

"Everything." The enigmatic brunet said. "Where can I drop you off?"

Fuck!_ Think, Justin, think_. After his parents had discovered he was gay (a porn magazine, a rumour, a hand job in the gym shower room…) they'd packed him off and sent him to a Youth Correction summer camp. When he returned Justin had been just as gay only far more angry and volatile. He had been just fourteen when he was forced to take to the streets of Pittsburgh and he celebrated his next birthday just three months later by blowing a forty year old man with a war wound. The fifty bunks he'd earned had brought him a blanket for the cold nights and some food before heading back to the corner of the road at the end of Liberty Avenue. If he gave that address the guy, _Brian_, would guess in two seconds what Justin really was. And he did not want to be that sad, desperate, law breaking faggot in front of this perfect being. He didn't want to be JT or TJ or Taye or Jason or Tyler or any of the pseudo-names he took. He wanted, with all his shattered and jaded heart, to be Justin Taylor.

"Babylon. I'll find my way home from there." Justin blurted out.

"Don't want to give me your address? Smart boy. Didn't mommy tell you not to fuck strangers too?" Brian mocked even as he admired the kid's brains. It truly wasn't wise to tell strangers where you lived. Not if you were blond, blue eyed, 5'8 and weighed 130 (IF that). In Brian's case, however, that was a totally different matter.

"No." Justin answered seriously after pretending to think about it. "She might have mentioned something about not talking to strangers and saying 'no' to drugs but not fucking… but hey, maybe it's just my age. It'll all kinda foggy now."

"Your age." Brian snorted. The kid looked exactly like that, a kid. "How old are you anyway? No more than twenty… _Tops_."

"Twenty." Justin hurriedly agreed but seeing the look of disbelief on Brian's face he changed his mind, "nineteen."

"What year were you born?"

"198…7?"

"Bullshit. You had to think about it."

"I'm seventeen." Justin admitted and Brian choked on the fumes he was inhaling from his cigarette.

"Hell, I can't drop you off at Babylon at two in the morning! You're just a baby." Brian argued but Justin's eyes hardened and he turned his back on the handsome man.

"You can't drop me off anywhere else, either."

The ride to Babylon was quiet and Justin left without a fuss, disappearing into the thick crowd of horny gay men before Brian could reconsider. With a shrug he turned around and headed to Mikey's and then on to the hospital. He had to say 'hello' to his newborn son. His son. Oh Fuck.

After Justin got out of the Jeep he threw himself into the crowd determined to get some action tonight even if it was the type someone paid him for. Toby was always good, he preferred his tricks to get off as well as himself and paid reasonably too. He soon found the man who was too shy and reserved to go into the backroom or display himself on the dance floor to get real dates or fucks so he'd become sort of a regular within Justin's group of Hustling teens.

"Hey JT!" Toby greeted him friendlily but with more than a little surprise in his alcoholically slurred voice.

"Toby, love, want some _company_?" Justin drawled seductively. It wasn't particularly effective on Toby, he'd known JT too long, but it still got him hard and usually ended up with two orgasms and a hundred dollars exchanged.

"Always," the other man smiled self-depreciatingly, "but I'm sprised you aren't at the hospital."

"And why would I be there?" Justin asked sending him 'lustful' looks from under his silky lashes.

"Because of Daphne, of course." Toby informed him and Justin lost all pretence of eroticism.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

Toby shook his head sadly. "Went off with that newbie. You know, the odd one with the cold eyes and smooth hands. He offered her two hundred for four hours. When she didn't return after six Hunter and the gang arranged a hunt and they found her on Hamilton Street in an alleyway next to the new S&M club. She was bleeding, JT, enough to scare Hunter into taking her into hospital."

Fuck. That was scared! Hunter was deathly afraid of hospitals ever since he'd been diagnosed with HIV last year. He made them all get regular checks but now Hunter only let guys fuck him and made them wear a condom even when he was just blowing them.

"I'll be seeing you, Toby. Rain check yeah?" Justin said as he went for the door.

AN: so what do you think so far? Go on, comment and tell me.


End file.
